


Love and Honor

by notsohott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohott/pseuds/notsohott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is in Syria, fighting for his country, along side with Niall Horan. His team is counting on Niall to warn them of any lethal bombs or booby-traps the enemy has set up. Or the one where Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry are soldiers and Louis is a small town boy wandering about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, please don't throw tomatoes. I love you.

Three years ago, if someone would have asked Harry Styles where he saw himself in three years, he would’ve never said “in the middle of a forest waiting to kill or be killed.”

A teenage boy like Harry never liked the idea of guns or bombs or loud things. He likes the feeling of his windpipes expanding as he hits the high notes. He loved the sound of the piano in the background that faded with the guitar strings; making sure he never got a cold so he could be at his best, that he got enough sleep so his mind would be fresh of new lyrics for his next song, or getting his hands on the mix board to fix any mistakes that he so carefully made sure not to make again. He always wanted to release his own album. He was no professional artist but his mother always made sure everyone knew he could sing. The only problem was that loud obnoxious things just made him go a little crazy.

 

It was really a normal day for Harry; he was excited to tell his mom that he got a qualifying grade that he knows his mom will approve of so she can get him a new wireless microphone that he’s always wanted; he also wouldn’t mind going out that night, since it was Friday and there was no school the next day. What he didn’t expect when he stepped inside was his mother sitting on the love seat in front of the TV clutching a letter to her chest and tears rolling down her face.

 

No one would have guessed that out of the thousands or millions, Harry would be one of the chosen ones.

 

If Niall was eighteen three years ago, he wouldn’t be honored to sign the piece of paper six months ago. Niall was the school spirit; participating in clubs that had nothing to do with his curriculum or joining teams just because he “needs to get in shape.” He was always attentive of the opponent’s moves and his team never lost a game. He found himself being the team captain for many sports he played. Niall never took no for an answer but an important question he asked his mother turned out that way so when his mother insisted on not enrolling him he didn’t have a choice but to wait three years.

 

Unlike Harry, Niall was waiting for the moment they showed up at his door with suits and brief cases that held important documentation.

 

Pissing underneath the shade of a tree next to a possible threat to his life was not what Liam expected to be doing when he signed up for this. Of course, he’s heard throughout his life “are you sure about this?” and “once you’re there, there’s no coming back.”

 

He knew that. He still knows that, but what he doesn’t yet understand is why the hell did he not listen to them?

 

Liam loves America the land of the brave and free. But he wasn’t feeling so brave when his piss stopped short when he heard a loud boom and ringing in his ears.

 

Six months of all this and Zayn thought he would get used to it; problem is, he’s not. He still doesn’t know what to do when the voices on the small dusted covered plastic box speak up and yell different codes at him. He knows he’s supposed to reply with the team’s code name and coordination of their current position but he _still_ wasn’t used to it. It was all too weird for him; he wasn’t used to seeing his friends die. That’s why he didn’t get attached, he was afraid they’ll be goners like the others.

 

Zayn was everything anyone could need. He was compatible with anyone. But, when he found out he was being hauled off into the middle of a war zone, his love wasn’t so compatible with his fiancée anymore. Rings were thrown, tears were spilled, and hearts were broken but Zayn knows now, he knows. No more attachments because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to with stand another heartbreak along with a coming injury he had somewhere down the road.

 

And so, the four boys traveled along the grassy area, surrounded by small triggers and hot sun and nats that pricked their skin and left them heaving.

 

No one knew when it would all end, but for them it wasn’t about counting down. It was about hope and faith.

 

 


	2. Be Still My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is in Seria, fighting for his country, along side with Niall Horan. His team is counting on Niall to warn them of any lethal bombs or booby-traps the enemy has set up. Or the one where Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry are soldiers and Louis is a small town boy wandering about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited

**May 2014**

“So what did she do next?” The four boys sat around in a circle, Niall picking at the grass beneath him while the rest were too intrigued by Harry’s story.

“She kept screaming my name and clawing at my arms, look,” he lifted his sleeve up to show the men his proof of last weekend’s sexcapade, “it’s all scarred now.” The men leaned in and listened to everything Harry told them.

The other three boys didn’t have as much of a lucky chance meeting girls because unlike Harry, they usually tend to get attached.

Niall looked up at the sun, twirling a long piece of brittle grass between his fingers and sighed, “don’t you get tired of it?” and the three boys looked at him, eyebrows furrowing in question, “having to learn a new name every other weekend?”

Harry thought about it for a second but he just smiled, letting his cheek sink in a little and shook his head, “Nah, I don’t bother remembering them anyway.”

They all laugh, but Niall is particularly quiet and Harry takes note. Harry knows Niall. The blonde haired blue eyed boy from his childhood always had a special place in Harry’s heart even after they lost touch Freshman year in High School. They both went their separate ways but just like fate, they found their way back to each other.

* * *

Niall sat on his wooden plank of a bed, holding onto a letter as Harry walked into the tent. He always used his free time for himself and reminiscing about his girl and daydreaming that maybe one day, he won’t have to say goodbye to her anymore.

“Is it her?” Harry cautiously asked. He knew what heartbreak felt like; what it felt like not being good in enough, losing all the faith you put in this one person to take care of your heart in their hands and them just letting it drop and shatter like it never mattered. Harry knew what it felt like and he saw it in Niall’s eyes.

“I don’t understand.” The blonde boy sighed, his head falling forward trying to understand but understanding never comes.

Harry comes towards him and grabs his shoulder, “women, man. Women are shit.”

Niall smiles and chuckles softly for only him to hear, “not my woman.”

And Harry knows it’s not permanent. He knows Niall will be all smiles and giggles and jokes in a few weeks because this sort of thing never lasts long.

It’s nighttime now and the team hit the sack earlier than expected, a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Niall couldn’t find it in him to close his eyes for a second and Harry knew he couldn’t leave him out there alone. He kept his pace as he walked towards him, sitting on a supply box; Niall seemed to be counting the trees ahead of him.

“There’s night watch for a reason, come to bed.” His voice was heavy with sleep but he made it his mission to stay up with the poor broken boy on the look out for any suspicious activity when he didn’t answer.

Zayn walked out of the tent first, running his hand through his short hair, missing the longer strands he had before joining. The sun blazed and made the horizon blurry with heat but he could see the vast area of acres upon acres of trees and bushes ahead of them. Looking back into the tent, Zayn decided that frying some eggs wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“What’re you guys doing out here?” He shielded his eyes from the sun with his arm, looking down at Niall and Harry.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Niall said in a robotic voice, in the same position Harry had found him in.

Zayn looked over at Harry who was splayed out next to the supply box, his mouth slightly open and his eyes definitely shut. Zayn didn’t say anything because he understood; he understood that Niall is still going through a phase that no one can understand but he understands that he just has to trust this blonde boy.

* * *

They all walked in a single file line, each of them holding their assault rifle with both hands apart from Zayn who had the rifle slung across like a seatbelt and the plastic black box in is hand, the static becoming clearer by each step. Liam on the far end of the line swatted his hands in annoyance as the mosquitos rounded every inch of grass they stepped on, Zayn trying to be patient as he decodes the static sounds from the radio and Harry following Niall’s every step, afraid to step wrong and fuck everything up. Harry realized it was Friday; the only day in the week he gets an hour phone call. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle that but seeing as he never really had anyone to talk to except his mother, there really wasn’t a problem.

The problem came when Niall held his right hand up, making everyone stop. He pointed to the ground but no one could understand what he was doing until the clouds moved past the sun and made the fishing line sparkle against the green pasture, “good eye, man.” Harry patted his shoulder and they all made their way back after Zayn reported the trap the enemies had set up.

“Mom, I’m fine… I already told you… I know… Yes… Well not exactly… I know.” Harry didn’t like the idea of his mother being on a different continent and having to worry about him so he kept every detail to the minimum. He wouldn’t tell her if he killed someone, of course no one would, but his mother expected that; she stopped expecting more and more with each phone call every week, “No, everything is set. Yes I think… I’m not sure… Yeah, I know… Not enough, no… I’ll call you next week… I love you too…”

Phone calls were never Niall’s favorite thing; he preferred the face-to-face conversation but this is the closest he could get. He called once, twice, three times but she never answered. He wasn’t sure if he should panic or rejoice because he might have to avoid the conversation for another week.

“I know, it’s great really… No, yeah really hot like always… Lots of sunscreen…” Liam chuckles into the phone as he talks to his father, “I know, it’s not… yeah like I always thought of it differently… Like nineteen- twenty I think… Right, seven twenty, sorry.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Zayn looked over to his tent mate, Liam on the other side of the tent, “Yeah… not much really, lots of walking… water… for now… yeah I know… but, I’ll see you soon yeah? Don’t say that… Per, no… don’t. Listen… why aren’t you listening?” Zayn rolled his eyes at his girlfriend’s voice becoming too loud, “can I call you when you’ve calmed down?” He got his answer when the line went dead and his hour was up.

The hour was up for phone calls and the team from a few acres down decided to come join the other four boys for a small gathering also known as a meeting; usually discussing the next strategies and how to overcome obstacles like what they’ve encountered that day.

Niall was in his same position he was last night, both hands on his rifle, his bottom on the supply box, and his eyes glued to the trees ahead of him. Alert, he was, as every little movement- be it the whoosh of the wind- caught his attention.

Harry knew he should accompany his friend out there but he couldn’t for the life of him get out of bed. As hard and stiff as it was, he found it too comfortable. He groaned and got up, shaking the sleepiness away and stayed seated for a second until he heard some rustling outside his tent.

Liam was sound asleep, hugging his weapon close to his body, shielding him from the nightmares while Zayn held onto the pendant he received for his twentieth birthday from his girlfriend.

Niall huffed, “you should go to sleep, man.” Eyes still glued to the darkness in front of him, not blinking. Niall froze when he heard a click and he knew it was a gun cocking. He let out a short breath before he heard a loud stinging sound and he prepared for death to come.

Death was waiting for Niall a long time ago but just as before, it didn’t come. Niall turned around slowly, his bottom still on the supply box, and exhaled when he saw Harry standing tall holding a handgun with both hands.The enemy slowly lowered himself down to the grass with both hands up, surrendering.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle darkly as he thought about his friend almost dying because of this bastard kneeling between the two friends. He lowered the gun, smiling to the back of the enemy’s head, and pushed his long finger toward himself.

Niall flinched when he heard the loud crackling sound go off and wiped his face with his hand, smearing the enemy’s blood from his cheek. He laughed, not his loud obnoxious laugh when he’s truly happy but it was something, “thanks.”

He turned around to stare at the darkness again but the shooting didn’t give him time. Harry ran and jumped onto Niall, making them both roll down the small hill away from the firing shots. They seemed to have subsided and Harry decided to take a look, his head slowly peering up from the small log that gave them cover.

A man with a hard black helmet was peering down at them, his rifle pointing at Harry. Niall wasn’t sure what was going on but when he saw Harry’s Adam’s apple bob in restrain, he knew something was wrong above them. Harry was saying his last prayers and mumbling incoherent words to himself to try to calm him down but the enemy above them gave him no mercy. The gun cocked and fell to the ground, rolling towards Harry. Both of their heads peered up, looking behind the fallen enemy, Liam standing tall and proud.

The shots were becoming more frequent but none of them could tell which direction it was coming from. The other team paired up and began shooting whenever they heard shots. Harry saw Zayn’s life flash before him as he ran towards Liam and pushed him down, both of them dodging bullets.

Niall froze as he saw the other team’s captain go down, yelling and screaming for the pain to leave but his soul left before the pain subsided. Harry knew he had to do something, anything. He stood from his hiding spot and positioned his rifle to shoot but Niall grabbed his leg before he could take a step.

“Harry!” Harry’s head hurt from the movements he made to see who was calling his name, straining his neck to find Zayn calling his name, “Harry!” Harry shook Niall’s hand off him, gave him an apologetic expression and ran towards Zayn’s voice.

“Yes! Eagle down!” Harry approached Zayn as he held onto a limp body, “No! Two sixty! Yes! Right, GO ON THEN!” Harry stood in front of the two men, watching their back and making sure no one got close to them and no bullets came flying their way. “Where’s Viper!?” Zayn spoke in desperation, “we gotta get OUT OF HERE!”

Harry swung his rifle around, landing on his back and turned to Zayn holding Liam in his arms. “He’s in hiding!”

Relief washed Zayn’s face but then worry and awareness lit his face. Harry realized what Zayn was worried about but he couldn’t find it in himself to worry all that much because he knew he had to take care of these two. He looked down; Zayn had his arm underneath Liam’s head. He could see the blood streaming out of his leg and side. The helicopter could be heard above the fading shooting noises and bullets hitting the trees but Harry couldn’t look away from Liam’s limp body in Zayn’s arms.

Liam was taken by helicopter that night, away form the war zone and into a nearby hospital to hopefully recover from internal gunshot wounds. Maybe it was a good idea for Zayn to walk past the team that had shot out the enemies and went straight to the tent and maybe it was a really good idea when he fell onto the board and fell right fast asleep.

Harry had a feeling he wasn’t done for the night, and he was right. He completely forgot about his blonde friend he left to help his other teammates out. He ran as fast as he could, trying not to trip in the dark, and reached the spot where he had last seen Niall.

He cursed at himself when he couldn’t find him sitting behind the log but when he felt a tap on his shoulder he slumped down and cried for the thousandth time that month.

Niall knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night so he helped Harry walk to the tent and tucked him in, telling him what a great job he did tonight and if it weren’t for him, Niall wouldn’t be here at this moment with him like he always is because it’s always been like this.

And Harry was happy. He was glad and happy; glad that nothing happened to Niall and happy that he finally did something right and yes, maybe this is how it’s supposed to be.


	3. Nothing Goes as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is in Syria, fighting for his country, along side with Niall Horan. His team is counting on Niall to warn them of any lethal bombs or booby-traps the enemy has set up. Or the one where Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry are soldiers and Louis is a small town boy wandering about.

May 2014

“Alright,” the group of men stood around in a circle, listening intently to what their sergeant has to tell them, “A week. Next Thursday you better have your ass back here at twenty on the dot or so help me god!”

Harry looked over to Niall, both his hands holding onto the straps of his pale dark green bag, and back at the sergeant.

Niall wasn’t alright with the week long break, if it were up to him, he’d be letting all of these men go home to their families. But, that’s not how things work around here, unfortunately.

The men cheered and got excited about their trip to Bangkok but, Niall had different plans. Zayn departed with the civilians, seeking adventures elsewhere and leaving the sergeant with his last words, “I swear if you go MIA on me I will have your asses skinned and pasted to the wall as a souvenir. Don’t fuck this up guys. It’s a week so enjoy it! You’re released!”

The men go their separate ways but Niall and Harry stay behind. Niall doesn’t know what Harry is doing when he approaches the sergeant and taps on his shoulder.

“Yes, Pug?” The Sergeant, although a few inches shorter than Harry, manages to look both taller and fiercer than the hesitant boy.

“Is… Is um… Is the Eagle all right? I mean is he…” Harry didn’t get a chance to finish asking his question before the Sergeant exhales dramatically.

“He’ll be fine. He’s in stable condition and once he’s ready to walk, he’ll be home in no time,” his hand is on Harry’s shoulder, “don’t worry, Pug. He’s in good hands.” And Sergeant walks away with a straight line across his face and craters outlining his old age.

Niall approaches Harry when he sees that none of the men, that were here a few minutes ago, are no longer standing around. “Everything’ll be fine, Pug.”

He mocks the Sergeant but he makes sure he isn’t anywhere around. Harry nods his head, “yeah, yeah. So where to Viper?” his arm slings around Niall’s neck and brings him in a strong hug.

Harry was taken by surprise when Niall had escaped from his bear hug and shoving a flight ticket in his face, “what’s this?” he holds it in his hands, he knew he wasn’t blind but he still couldn’t process the print.

“Tickets, what else?” Niall had a smug smile on his face, “American Airlines.”

Harry about choked on his saliva when the words came out of Niall’s mouth, “America? We’re going to America?” he couldn’t process the thoughts running trough his mind at the moment. America; his home.

“I want to see the smile on Libby’s face” Niall smiled mostly to himself but Harry thought he looked like a psycho so he decided pushing him was the only solution to wipe the smile off his face.

“Libby in Alabama?” Harry just wants to make sure he’s got the right person in mind and when Niall nods his head, he’s got confirmation that Niall is absolutely insane.“We can’t go, you know that, right?”

“What do you mean, ‘we can’t go’?” he used the air quotes to annoy Harry but he didn’t let them get to him, “military fly for free.”

“No,” Harry shakes his head, “no.” The people around them were aware of their military status from their uniforms but they didn’t seem to pay them much attention otherwise. “There’s no way in HELL I’m going with you to America.”

* * *

Niall smirked as he slid his seatbelt across his waist, Harry beside him, “don’t be such a sour puss, Pug. We’ll be fine.”

Harry huffed loudly, intentionally for Niall and everyone within hearing distance to hear, “one week, Niall. One week.” Niall smiled his genuine smile and that’s when Harry knew he was doing the right thing.

All he wanted was for someone to feel the way he could never feel again. War and no love made him that way, or so they all thought. He knew that feeling happy was only temporary and he didn’t bother to feel that way because what’s temporary happiness if not for temporary reasons?

Niall leaned back in his seat, reclining it so he can take his hour nap before arriving to the airport in Alabama, the place where everything will go right; it has to.

* * *

Harry knew something wasn’t right. From the very beginning, the very first step he took in American soil in six months, something was very very wrong.

Niall inhaled the sunshine from the sky and extended his arms because they happened to be very cramped in such a small space in the airplane. “Look Pug,” Niall said as he pointed to a sign in the distance, “Welcome to Alabama!” Harry laughed at Niall’s attempt of a southern accent but he has to say, it was pretty damn accurate.

“Now what?” Harry asks Niall as they walk with their Kelly green book bags across the tar mat. They both stop in their tracks when they see other men in uniform boarding another plane but continue on their way as to not seem suspicious.

“Now, I call Libby and we’ll be on our way,” Niall smiles through his sunglasses, his eyes squinting at the sun and making the glasses move up a bit.

“On our way? With what? Everything is hours away from this place.” Harry’s frustrated; frustrated and hot. 

Niall turns back to look at his angry friend and smiles another suspicious smile that Harry questions all the time but never aloud. He lifts his arm up, a lanyard hanging from his wrist, attached to it was a couple of silver keys and an Alabama key chain. Oh no, Harry thought.

“Grand theft auto?” Harry gulps. “No one will know” Niall winks and turns back as they continue walking. 

Harry  just wants a cold shower right now but no, he has to be patient for his pal because love comes first, of course it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> troublefiction.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
